Red Lightning Damnation
by The Beast Maker
Summary: There exists a storm that unlike any other. It turns hapless people into beings with unbelievable powers. There are those who use these powers, to keep the peace, though others use them for more malicious deeds, and then there are those, who are driven mad by such abilities. All this waits for an upstanding, yet cowardly knight, who died centuries ago...
1. From the Jaws of Death

**Red Lightning Damnation**

From the Jaws of Death

There exists a storm that unlike any other. It turns hapless people into beings with unbelievable powers. There are those who use these powers, to keep the peace, though others use them for more malicious deeds, and then there are those, who are driven mad by such abilities. All this waits for an upstanding, yet cowardly knight, who died centuries ago, and became the hero of Gallowmere. His name stands in the mists of time to this day: Sir Daniel Fortesque.

* * *

Double D (Aka Flashpoint) was having a date with Marie Kanker in the park. They passed a sharp blade sticking out of the ground, almost if something was buried there, but its tomb eroded away over time.

"Have you ever noticed that thing sticking out the grass?" Marie said wondering about how no-one had tried to remove it. It had been there ever since the storm hit it, when it seemed to be just a tiny rock in the ground but now, it had progressively risen out of the soil.

"I have." said Double D. "It got struck before me and Eddy were." He could remember every detail about what happen to him and Eddy that day…

* * *

He and his friends Eddy and Ed were planning a scam in the same park they were in and this was meant to be their best plan in a long time: Fake Devil Fruit.

"**Devil Fruit! Stretch like Rubber! Just like Morphia the Catgirl!**" Eddy yelled through a microphone. They didn't get any customers at all. Probably due to the fact that they just painted apples the colour of Devil Fruit and added spikes on some the more yellow ones.

"This isn't working at all!" Complained Double D, looking at how some of the paint was dripping off. "I really don't think selling cheap knock offs of fruit from an anime is going to attract anybody, apart the occasional one who'll just sell them on ePort for double the price…"

"Oh come on, Sockhead." Eddy said with a confident smirk. "Everyone wants superpowers, right?"

"Not through eating painted apples, I don't think." Double D replied back. Just then, it began to rain, the paint and glue fell off the apples and all over the stall.

"Skywater!" Ed shouted! "We must find Shelter!"

"Shut up Lumpy!" Eddy shouted over the din of the rain. Suddenly, a red spark of light barely missed Double D, striking a small metal object in the ground. Double D instantly jumped back, landing into Ed's back. "Quick, to my house!" yelled Eddy. The three Eds rushed to Eddy's. Ed sprinted farther than the other two, dropping Double D and forcing him to run.

"Courage, Edward, courage." he thought to himself. "I just wish I could run faster to avoid this weather!" Ed got inside first with a crash through the door. Eddy rushed too but tripped up over Double D's feet, the two lay sprawled on the floor, and that's when it happened. Ed watched in horror as the deadly burst of red light crashed down from the heavens and a loud, zapping and crackling noise killed the noise of the rain. Two figures lay on the road, both fried, and both crispy.

"Smeg." Ed mumbled in horror, as he went to go get his friends from being hit again.

* * *

That memory of his experience with the lightning haunted Double D's life forever, and the fact he battles with death every time there's a new super-psycho on the loose, AND that he even travelled through time and met his own son. The experience could've been too much to handle, but he persevered, and got to how he is now.

"Let's go." he said with a look of pain, looking down on the object, as he and Marie wandered away. He thought it was just a carving of some kind. "It's getting late; we should back to bounce for the show."

* * *

The night silently crept out from behind the light and as the park closed for the darkness, the formation quietly slept on. However, this night would not be like any other.

An unholy light wandered the skies. The kind of light you relate with Beelzebub, The Beast, The Horned Son of the Jackal, The Anti-Christ. It flew towards the moon, with it absorbing every particle of moonlight shone at it. Finally, it engulfed the moon, with two patches of it resembling eye sockets and a smaller one resembling a nose cavity. Dark Clouds appeared next, turning the usual summer night sky pitch black. Finally, out of nowhere, five rays of dark red light struck the earth, with the rock in the middle of the ring. Each ray was full of sparkling and crackling red electricity, incinerating plant life surrounding them. It then suddenly stopped as quickly as if it didn't even happen. A nearby graveyard has also been affected by the blast of light, as various rumblings in the earth were found. A hand shockingly burst out of the burial, followed by more of the undead. Each of these broken souls growled and screeched, using powers they didn't have in their lifetime. One could shoot ashes out of his palms, and it choked another corpse back to death, only for it to get up again due to the lightning.

At the Bounce, all was not well. Zombified hands had risen out of the club's floors. Flashpoint and Quarterback were holding them off. Along with Hector, Ami and Yumi.

"Hammer Arm!" Shouted Yumi, clobbering a corpse in the face, but it grew a new one in its place, looking exactly like Yumi's! Ami Blaze-Kicked another in the groin, moving the leg upward to rip the corpse in half. The two parts fell to the ground with a splat, spilling putrid yellow blood on the ground, before they got back up, spitting acid that nearly hit Ami's face, but was blocked by Hector.

"Where did these washouts come from?" he shouted over the moaning of the corpses. He rubbed his side, burning from the acid.

"And how do they have powers?" Quarterback roared, chucking one corpse into two others, shattering them to pieces, but they merged into one giant Zombified beast. "Someone smegging tell me that!" One corpse was going to bite Quarterback's head off, but Flashpoint zipped right through it and chopped it into slimy pieces.

"It must be that weather outside." he wondered. "Could it be a new storm?"

Back in the park, the demonic lightshow ended. All remained calm in this plague infested world, except one familiar object: the Blade.

It rose out of the ground, revealing a golden handle with a ruby inserted into it. A skeletal arm in glove was holding said handle, and shoved the blade into the ground, almost as if it was trying to crawl out of the ground. A second arm appeared next, and the pushed down at the earth until a horrifying face emerged. It was skeletal, much like its arms, but it had one functioning eye, and no lower jaw. Its body was covered by medieval armour, with two velvet straps starting from the armour sprung halfway down the skeleton's arms. Two skinny legs encrusted with armour dug their way out of the ditch. The figure looked around as best it could with one eye.

"Where am I?" he mumbled. He tried to walk on his feet, but staggered around like a drunk and crashed into a statue of a Thorny Devil. It twitched for a moment, and then it spoke.

"What?" the statue said. "What do you want? Why did you wake me from my smegging sleep? I was having nice dreams about eating bugs!"

"I just want to know where I am, really." The skeleton mumbled.

"Well, you're in the town of Peach Creek. Where many have been struck by funny lightning that makes people even funnier." the statue replied. "Now will you get lost? I've been here for about, I dunno, eh, umpteen years?! Seriously, I'm a sodding statue, and the last thing I need is some smeghead asking me pointless questions!"

"But…" the Skeleton said submissively.

"But nothing!" said the statue "I don't care! I don't care if you're the great Sir Daniel Fortesque! I am trying to smegging sleep! If you want someone to help you out, check the museum over there, but leave me alone!" The statue soon froze back in its original position, leaving Dan alone once more.

"I suppose I should check over there…" he muttered to himself as best he could without a lower jaw. "But I know what happened last time I went to a museum… "He shook for a moment, and then rushed across the road and over to the old time building. "Right, if I am going to fit in with other people round here, I need a new lower jaw and a new eye, I can't stand eyepatches again!" He searched for a map of the building, and found an old tatty one on the floor, right next to a paralyzed girl soaked to the skin. "I'll give it back later." Dan said as he looked at the map. "Let's see, Relics, Literature, Fossils and Skeletons! That should do!" he mumbled excitedly, rushing towards the skeleton exhibits.

When he got there, a giant Megalodon skeleton was held by a set of metal parts and ropes, over a vast circular corridor, lined with many skeletons on the walls not yet affected by the storm. Dan strolled along the walls like he was at a supermarket.

"Too big." He mumbled at a big jawbone. "Too Sharp." he said, eyeing a Velociraptor's jaw. "Too small." he said as he saw baby Neanderthal skeletons. He then stopped with a smile. "That's more like it!" he muttered happily, picking up a decorated jawbone and sticking it under his giant overbite. He tried his new jaw out by pretending to eat mutton. "Perfect!" he shouted loud and clearly. He left the wall where he found the treasured jaw, apparently belonging to King Ramses.

He next dropped by the Relics to see if he could find anything for a new eye. He scoured high and low, until he eventually found something: A relic simply known as The Eye. Before he could take it, a mischievous imp snatched it right from its shelf.

"**Get back here!**" Dan roared, charging after the imp. The chase soon led back into the skeletons part of the Museum again, before Dan's sword did something irregular. It turned into a flexible thorny bramble, whipping the imp off its feet, before the sword returned to normal and Dan impaled it, earning him the eye. "Well, I think that's my lot for here, now to find someone to help me out." he said, not used to not mumbling anymore. Suddenly, a red light engulfed the arena, and various reanimated skeletons smashed out of their cases. Dan held up his sword, ready to fight, but then the Megalodon skeleton's ropes snapped, crashing into the floor and sending Dan flying on top of the containers. Water suddenly filled the arena as rocks crumbled down where the door was.

"I suppose I'm not going back that way." Dan said watching the ripples in the water. He heard a growling noise from the giant tank getting increasingly louder. Dan backed away from the edge of the container and held up his sword in fear. "Hello?"

The Megalodon Skeleton burst out of the water with a mighty roar, scaring Dan out of his wits, and his skin, but that deteriorated ages ago. It swam around into the pool until it sniffed Sir Dan. In an instant, the Shark charged at Daniel's side of the arena, but he jumped out of the way using his Bramble Sword, swinging on the rafters on the ceiling, leaping to the opposite side. The shark destroyed the containers on the wall where he was and roared again, and fired jets of water at Dan, and this time he didn't evade the attack. He fell in the water with the bloodthirsty skeletal shark, and sank slowly to the bottom. However the Shark grabbed him in its teeth and Dan struggled to get free, but then he had an idea.

"You think you got a tough bite, eh?" Dan gurgled mockingly, before using his new jaw to bite down on the enemy's serrated teeth. Many of them broke and Dan got free, before lifting his sword for the final blow, and then something bizarre happened as he clasped his blade. His arms vibrated at the force of an earthquake, turning his sword into a buzz saw, which cut the Megalodon's head clean in half. "I don't remember doing that before…" he said, as the shark roared and gurgled before its bones crumbled away and the water drained out. "Well, it saved me, and that jawbone packs one nasty bite!" Dan said proudly, holding his sword in a noble pose. He was about to leave, until two spotlights shone into the room. Policeman smashed through the glass roof and held their guns at Dan, with angry looks on their faces. Just then, the rocks that blocked off Dan's escape from the shark exploded from a dynamite blast, and in came Eddy's Dad, chief of the Police.

"**Freeze, drop your weapon down and come with us, you are under arrest!**" he shouted at the top of his lungs. As Dan looked around, more and more gun wielding policeman surrounded him, and he tried his best to prove his innocence.

"Uh, Smeg?"

* * *

**Gargoyles' note: Hello everyone, I suppose you're here to read my note aren't you? No? Well just e****xpect chapter 2 coming soon! ****Just like the original Red Lightning, five reviews are needed to make a new season. **


	2. Let It Rip!

**Red Lightning Damnation**

There exists a storm that unlike any other. It turns hapless people into beings with unbelievable powers. There are those who use these powers, to keep the peace, though others use them for more malicious deeds, and then there are those, who are driven mad by such abilities. All this waits for an upstanding, yet cowardly knight, who died centuries ago, and became the hero of Gallowmere. His name stands in the mists of time to this day: Sir Daniel Fortesque.

* * *

**Let it Rip!**

Building 7. Not exactly the nicest place to be isolated from society, especially when you're a Super Psycho. This building was crafted to hold these Superhumans until they could be disposed of further. Dan had just moved into his prison block by the order of the police, with his Eye and Jaw still in his possession from the museum.

"Darn, I get brought back from the dead for the third bloody time and already I'm in trouble…" he grumbled, looking around his cell. They were bones everywhere, moss growing on the walls, and the whole room smelt of dead rats. "Lucky I lost my nose 600 plus years ago…" he said, poking his finger into his nasal cavity. Just then, a megaphone sounded.

"Alright, Super Psychos! Get to sleep so I can go home!" it screeched.

"Fine." Dan replied back. "I don't want to get in even more trouble with these bozos…" He attempted to go to sleep on his bunk, until he heard a voice.

"**Like hell I'm going to sodding sleep!**" the voice roared. "**These _assholes_ ain't my mother!**" an explosion drowned out the speech, causing the mossy wall of Dan's cell to crumble away. The skeletal knight cleared away the dust from his real eye and looked up.

A Jamaican boy was standing in the hole, with an attractive girl, a Gorilla Man and a smug looking boy wearing a trench coat standing behind him.

"Sheesh Dom, you didn't have to bring us down with this joint!" the smug boy said, noticing one of his limbs had been torn off and crushed under some debris.

"Shut it, Clayton!" The Jamaican said. "Or the money deal's off!"

"Oh, so sorry!" Clayton said sarcastically.

"Knock it off you two!" the girl said, turning to Dan. "We have company…" Dom turned to face Dan in the eye, growling threateningly.

"What do you want?!" he said angrily. "We're trying to bust out of this two bit joint!"

"But we've forgotten Bryan!" said a Clayton like voice. They all watched as the decapitated arm malformed into a clone of Clayton. The original grew back his arm.

"Yeah, of course." Dom said, suddenly remembering their captured partner. "We need to rescue Bryan then we can get on our way!" He turned to Dan again. "Yo, Skeleton man, wanna help?"

"Well, if it gets me out of that musty old cell, then yes." Dan answered, smiling with his golden jaw showing brightly. Dom eyed the jaw and turned to Clayton.

"This guy must've come from that old museum." Clayton whispered. "I heard he's some valuable corpse from the medieval times!" Dom grinned insanely.

"If we just rescue Bryan and get out of here, we'll kill bone-face and sell his bits for cash!" he replied with a whisper.

"Let's sell his jaw and eye for double the cost of the other parts!" Clayton chuckled.

"I got dibs on his sword already." Dom laughed, imagining him stabbing Flashpoint in the chest. The gang turned back to Dan. "Well come on!" Dom growled to Dan's face. "Get moving!" The motley bunch thundered off, with Dan gingerly following.

"Which one of these dumps holds Bryan?" said the Gorilla Man.

"I dunno, Ivan." Clayton said, getting slightly annoyed. "But shut up, you stupid ape!"

"Wait, that's it!" Dom hissed. "We split up!" He stuck up a finger. "Toad, Silverback, you check Blocks 1 and 2, Starfish and BoneFace, you check 3 and 4, and this other Clayton is with me, and we'll check 5, 6 and 7!" he barked.

"I have a name, you know." Dan said disapprovingly. "It's Sir Daniel Fortesque." Dom was about to yell at him again, but the Clayton clone held him back.

"Cool it, Dom." he whispered. "He's worth a fortune!" Dom smirked with a smile most unpleasant, before returning to a frown to avoid suspicion from Dan.

"Just get on with the search!" he grunted, before storming off.

"Come Sir Daniel, we have things to do!" the remaining Clayton said, pulling Dan away from Erin, nicknamed Toad, and Ivan, nicknamed Silverback.

A while later, Clayton, nicknamed Starfish, was telling Dan about this missing member of the gang.

"So, who's this 'Bryan' person?" Dan asked.

"Oh, a good friend of ours, quite a hot tempered git but above all, a decent chap." Clayton said smugly. "He has these Steam Blasters that shoot out, well…Steam."

"Hmm, I wonder where he is." Dan replied.

"_**In the same place you two sods will be!**_" echoed a growling female voice, as spikes rose from the ground and ceiling.

"I think we should get out of here…" Clayton said, grabbing Dan's wrist and yanking off down the hallway into the indoor city hub of Building 7. He panted and gasped for breath. Just then, a lone female Super-Psycho appeared outside Block 2.

"You think you can escape from Tamera Pines?!" she snarled, summoning spikes all over the place.

"Sometimes, I wish I had my Life Bottles right now…" Dan sighed, before jumping up. "Looks like it's time to use the **SMASH THE DELIGHTS OUT OF THEM WITH AN OVERHEAD SWORD ATTACK!**" Tam jumped out of the way and shot spikes at him by summoning them in the air. Dan's sword turned into the Bramble Whip and lashed away each spike. Starfish lunged at Tam in an attempt to finish her, but she summoned spikes underneath him to cut him up. The pieces landed on the ground with loud squidges. Like before, they malformed into new Claytons, now there were ten of them. Tam blew them away with a spike barrier but Dan jumped inside, pulling off his lower jaw. He threw the metallic bone like a boomerang; it struck Tam in the head before returning to Dan.

"I'm getting good at this." he mumbled, sticking the bone back in his skull. Tam turned around and punched Dan in the face, knocking his head clean off. "You better have gold to pay for that!"

"Dude, we don't use gold coins as payment anymore, we use Pounds!" Clayton said, with his clones lunging at Tam once again, but she turned into a spiky ball that impaled them all except for one.

"You two are weak!" Tam said mockingly. "NOW TELL ME WHERE FLASHPOINT AND THAT STUPID BABY HAVE GONE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Tam was subdued by an eerie, humid fog, causing her to collapse on the floor.

"What the devil was that?" Clayton demanded, as the smoke began to spread. A figure appeared from on top of the source of the steam. Clayton smirked. "Bryan." The figure landed in front of Dan and Clayton, having flown out of his prison cell with his steam blasters imbedded in his shoulders.

"Wazzup!" Bryan shouted loudly. Clayton continued to smile.

"**WAZZUP!**" he shouted even louder than Bryan. Dan looked puzzled, before shaking his head.

"Must be something these modern folk do." he sighed, gingerly standing tall. "Wazzup?"

"Enough of that shit, Boneface!" Clayton snapped. "We have to call Dom and the others to meet outside the main gate, and then we can establish our leave."

Just then, Tam then got back up, looking super enraged at Bryan.

"Think your smegging smoke can knock me out twice?!" she hissed, summoning spikes at Bryan, hitting his limbs and pinning him against a wall. He fired his steam cannons, but Tam just jumped out of the way and fired a spike, heading right for his head.

"**SMEG!**" Bryan shouted, as the spike sped towards him, before Dan jumped in the way and deflected the spike with his sword. He picked the spikes off of Bryan and he fell to the floor with a crash. The two then proceeded to hold Tam down with Dan's Vibration Buzzsaw and Bryan's steam. She fell unconscious again, as the steam enveloped her.

"Great work, mate!" Bryan said, holding up a hand for Dan.

"You too!" Dan replied, holding up a hand for Bryan, as the two did a high-five.

"Can we please get going now?" Clayton interrupted rudely. "Atomic Dom is waiting!"

Fifteen minutes later, the whole gang had rejoiced at the main gate of Building 7.

"Right, boys, and girl, let's hit it." Dom said with an evil grin, as he punched the gate open, causing it to explode. "Now to splash some cash!" Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"What cash?" he wondered curiously. Dom grabbed him by the hair and held his ear next to his mouth, grinning like the Trololol Face.

"We kill boneface and sell his bits and pieces for loot, especially the Eye and jaw for big prices!" he whispered menacingly. Bryan flinched away in disgust.

"No way, mate." he said defiantly, causing Clayton to raise an eyebrow in slight annoyance. "That Sir Dan chap saved me. You can't just kill him for money!" Dan looked in shock at Dom.

"He lied to me?" he said in a nervous tone.

"Yeah, this little bastard just wants cold hard cash from you!" Bryan shouted, pointing to Dom.

"And we shall get it." Clayton growled, ripping off arms to create an army of himself to battle the renegades. "If you know what's good for you, get out of my sight!"

"Make me, **asshole!**" Bryan said back, grabbing Daniel by the waist and hoisting him over his shoulder, starting to run. "**You greedy little shits ain't getting one bit of him**!"

"Get those Traitors!" Dom roared, running after them, with Toad, Starfish and Silverback in hot pursuit. Toad leapt ahead of Bryan and sneered nastily.

"You won't get past my tongue, you little twerp!" she said, extending out an elasticated tongue to whip at Bryan, but he jumped out of the way and shot steam at it, burning it painfully. As she screeched in agony, he rushed on with Dan in tow, only to run into Silverback.

"**Me not let Traitor pass!**" he growled, revealing knife like blades rising out of his knuckles. Bryan was about to blast him with steam, but Dan somersaulted over him and landed in front of Silverback. He clashed his sword with Silverback's blades as best he could, but the ape threw a dirty punch into Dan's chest and bowled him over, leaving scratches on his armour. Bryan fired steam at Silverback's face, causing his eyes to water and his body to fall to the ground with a thump.

"Eat that, you **dope!**" Bryan said mockingly, as Dan came back to join him. They destroyed the door that confined them to the cold and the dark and dashed out into the night, but the gang were gaining up with them. Starfish threw bits of himself at the escaping duo, creating new clones to slow them down. Dan chopped one clone in half, but the beheaded one's noggin grew back, and the head grew a new body. Bryan steamed up one clone and melted him, as a weakness of Clayton's power was that his body is very vulnerable to damage. Hands grew out of the pus left behind.

"Come on, Dan, let's get out of here!" he shouted, only to find himself cornered by his former gangmates, angry and wielding various weapons. Dom stepped forward with an angry scowl.

"I thought you were better than this, you little deformed teapot!" he hissed.

"If you had morals, like me and Dan do, you'd think differently about how you make a living…" Bryan replied back, holding up his fists.

"Never mind him, Dom." Clayton said over Bryan's speech. "Where's that worm-bitten freak?" He felt around in the bushes, and grabbed a branch, which resembled some kind of melee weapon. It then yanked him inside the bushes and the gang could hear him screaming. Out jumped Sir Dan holding Clayton inside a jar, rapidly multiplying.

"**Grab him!**" Toad roared, as she and Silverback sprinted towards the skeletal knight.

"Oh, don't count on it." Dan replied, adjusting his glass eye. It fired a repulsive blue light beam at Toad and Silverback, which didn't seem to affect them…initially…

"**What have you done?!**" Toad screeched, as she watched Silverback roar in pain. Because of the light, his flesh was peeling off, reducing him to a pile of decomposing bones. Toad stepped back a few steps, only to see her feet's flesh peel away and rot instantly. She screeched as she fell over and writhed about until she too was nothing more but long dead bones.

"You Bastard!" Dom shouted, running towards Dan.

"C'mon, Dan!" Bryan shouted. "Do it again!"

"I can't, it drains my life force, but I can do this…" Dan replied weakly, as he threw the jar containing Clayton at Dom. "Now run!" The two escapees ran for the hills as the jar collided with Dom, causing them both to explode.

"**SMEG!**" Dom roared as he exploded from the blast.

"I owe you one, Bryan." Dan said cheerfully. "I'd be in pieces if it wasn't for you!"

"Hey, you saved me from that psycho girl in Building 7, what else could I do?" Bryan replied, holding Dan on his back as they flew through the skies on his steam blasters. "But enough of that, we need to find somewhere for refuge." He stared down on an abandoned zoo, and rotated his steam cannons so they propel him towards it. "And, I think I've found it there…"

* * *

**Next Time on Damnation**

****"Name's Amber. **NOW GET ME OUT OF THIS SODDING TANK!**" the Coral Woman screamed in rage.


End file.
